


Christmas Eve Special

by ofgoodchoices



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoodchoices/pseuds/ofgoodchoices
Summary: TakaYuu Oneshot





	Christmas Eve Special

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic like five years ago on tumbl.r but decided to repost it here since there isn't enough AKB fics around. Sorry for any mistakes since English isn't my native language (and I was too lazy to edit it much lol)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TakaYuu & other side pairings

"Aren’t you going to eat?"

"Yeah…"

"She hasn’t come yet,right?"

"…"

"Did she send you a text at least?"

" Yeah…"

"…So?"

"She said she was going to be late. Aki-p asked her to stay late."

I sighed. It was Christmas eve and the oldest members on AKB suggested to celebrate it together. At first it was okay, everyone chatting lively, taking photos, drinking. But at the time passed and the midnight was getting nearer, she didn’t arrived and sent me that message.

"But she said she was going to come. Why are you so nervous then? " Mariko took a sip of her white wine and looked at me, slightly frustrated with my lack of proper replies.

"Because…because… " my eyes started darting around the room and then back to the drink I was holding." Because she isn’t here either…" 

Mariko looked at me surprised. "You are not implying that they must be together right? Yuko, you know nor Minami nor Acchan are like that. Though,now that I think about it…Miichan has been spacing out too… " I looked at the girl’s direction. She was sitting near a window, looking at her phone, probably waiting for a reply from her waifu.

"I know I know, I just… "I rubbed my neck trying to calm my nerves." Couldn’t Aki-p leave her alone just for tonight? It’s Christmas eve, is a special day for us too… " I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. But work is work, and she is the General Manager now. She has more responsibilities than us. Let’s just be patient, okay? " I nodded and sighed again. Another beauty approached us and sat on the armrest beside Mariko.

"What with the long faces you two? It’s Christmas! " Haruna said, leaning to rest her arm around the taller girl’s shoulders.

"The bakamidget hasn’t come yet." Mariko mumbled to Haruna. The girl said a little ‘oh’ and pouted. "Last year happened the same, so don’t worry to much, Yuuchan. She'll arrive sooner or later" Was her answer, but it didn't ease the unsettling feeling in my chest.

"Yeah… you may be right. " I got up without saying more and left them alone. I’d have continue talking to them, but I couldn’t be so selfish since they’re a couple now and it was her special day too.

* * *

“Almost half an hour for Christmas, and she hasn’t come yet…” When I was talking to myself, the doorbell rang. My face lit up, thinking it could be my dear midget, but instantly dropped when certain ex-ace appeared, although Miichan’s was shining brighter than the sun. They hugged each other and shared a loving kiss, then walked to greet everyone.

I couldn’t help myself and went to where Acchan was.

"Ah! Yuuchan! Merry Christmas! "she said with a huge smile on her face. A pity I couldn’t replied it.

"The same goes to you Acchan! How was work today? "I said with a fake smile,sipping at my drink.

"Tiring but really fun, we had a little party after the filming, but I excused myself and came here. Hey, where is Minami?" The question I didn’t want to hear. I mentally sighed and shocked my head.

"She hasn’t come yet." I couldn't hide the sadness in my tone.

"Ah,late meeting? "she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah… " I looked at the floor.

" I see… Well,let’s hope she makes it in time. " something in the way she replied and her smile left me confused. I watched her back as she went to her girlfriend side. 

* * *

 

“Where is she? It’s almost time…” I send her a message and waited for a reply. She always answered me in less than 2 seconds, but now ten minutes passed and still,nothing came.

"Hey, everyone!The fireworks are going to start soon. Let’s go to the balcony! " Tomochin said, quickly joining hands with Chiyuu and going outside. Everyone followed them except me.

Suddenly, Otegae Lullaby rang. “Minami”. My shaking finger pressed the green button. "Yeah?" I said in a small voice.

"Hello, Yuuchan? This is Takamina. "she sounded agitated, like she’s been running. " I don’t think…I can make it in time… "I stopped breathing and my eyes started watering.

"I…I see," I stuttered., trying not to sound too disappointed.

" Enjoy the fireworks for me okay? See you later, I love you." and with that she hung the phoned.

I looked outside. Everyone was on the railing, waiting patiently for the special firework show for Christmas, but I couldn’t concentrate in enjoying them when the person I wanted to share this moment the most wasn’t with me.

Without telling anyone, I went outside to the roof of the building. It was freezing cold there, but I didn’t mind. I hugged myself and looked at the clear sky, until it became blur because of my falling tears.

" Beautiful… But it would have been better with you by my side. Stupid Minami… "I mumbled while watching the start of the show. It was really colourful, the fireworks exploded in different and incredible forms, creating stars, hearts and even a Christmas tree. But then, it became strange. The fireworks started making words. Like, literal words.

"What is that?… 'Would’…Yeah, it says would! " I started cheering up, waiting to catch the next word like in a game. "'you’…'marry’…'me’? Hm…" I started thinking and guessing the message." Would you marry me? Aw, what a romantic way of asking someone marriage…"

Another boom, with a name on it, leaft the sky in darkness. My hand went to my mouth in disbelief. "I-it couldn’t be…It can't…what…?"

"Well, what do you say? "another voice, a familiar one, sounded at my back. I couldn’t turn around,too shocked to even move." Would you marry me, Oshima Yuko? " Warm arms sneaked around my waist and held me tight.

"Minami…I…I don’t know what to say…That was…" I could feel the heat of her breath beside my neck.

"You just have to say 'yes’ or 'no’. It’s not so difficult…" she chuckled and made me turn to face her." So?"

I looked at her. Her face was covered in sweat, although it was freezing cold. "Did you come here running? "

"Um…Y-yeah…" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck." I couldn’t have make it in time if I didn’t hurry… "

"You…YOU! I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED! STUPID! IDIOT! DUMB-ASS! BAKAMIDGET!" I started crying hard, punching slightly her chest. She just smiled lovingly at me and hugged me onto her chest.

"Hey! I’m not a midget…but I’m sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn’t want you to worry so much. Could you forgive me? " she separated me from her and cupped my face with her warm hands, drying the tears on my cheeks.

"Only if I can have the ring now…" I sniffed, pouting cutely at her knowing the effect it'd have on her. She blushed really hard and I chuckled, hugging her neck to bring her near.

"Yes! U-uhm... I-I mean...I…I have it r-r-right here…" she put her hand inside her pocket and took out a little box. Inside, there was the most delicate, simple and beautiful silver ring on the Earth. She gently took my hand “She’s shaking. How cute…” I thought as she put the ring on my finger. "Aaaaand, the last touch…Close your eyes." she asked me. I did as she said, closing my eyes with a big dimple smile on my face, as I couldn’t contain my happiness. "There,open them…" I did as she ordered and found there was something over us.

"Mistletoe? Really Minami? That’s so cliché. " I started laughing really hard and her face dropped.

"Mou….I just wanted it to be romantic you know? "she said with pouting lips, looking to the side.

"You are really an idiot…My cute, romantic, corny and very lovable idiot…I love you Minami…" I said as I rested my forehead to hers. She hugged me tighter to her and smiled.

" I love you too, Yuko…" She leaned in and we kiss when the clock struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas, miss Takahashi. "she whispered and we continue kissing until…

"A-atchu!" Minami broke the kiss when she suddenly sneezed." S-sorry!"

"It’s okay, better let’s go inside before you get sick. I don’t want a sick husband! " I said teasingly and went jogging inside with her complaining at my back.

"H-hey! I’m a girl!"


End file.
